Small Things
by JollyRobyn
Summary: An alternative universe story.  Inuyasha is a single father, Kagome is a school teacher at Kenkyuuki elementary school.  Through an inconvenience that becomes a convenience they learn that whether people like it or not nobody is alone in the world.
1. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character from the series. Though we all may wish it he and all characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1 The End

The house was bright. Every light was on and figures were moving through it.

"Did you grab everything?" a cold voice asked.

"Everything that was given to me," an equally cold voice answered.

"Good," the first voice said as it moved towards the front door. The door opened and engulfed the street with light. "It was nice knowing you, Inuyasha."

The owner of the voice put her hand out. The man across from her, Inuyasha, stared at it. Finally after a long minute he shifted the weight in his hands to give a business like shake.

"A pleasure," he gritted out as he moved towards the car. He tried to hide his anger but his sharp silver ears pointed striaght back and his amber eyes turned into cold slits. He opened the passenger door to strap down the weight he had been carrying all afternoon. As Inuyasha walked over to the driver's side he notices the front door was closed and the lights were off. He slammed the car door hard behind him.

"A God damn fucking pleasure, Kikyo." He cursed out as the weight next to him shifted to be more comfortable in her sleep.


	2. A Quick Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character from the series. Though we all may wish it he and all characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2: A Quick Review

It was smaller than he thought it would be, and dirtier. Inuyasha set down another box wondering why he let Tamako keep all her toys. There were at least four boxes full and he knew she didn't play with all of them.

Maybe he could get rid of some. She was in Kindergarten right now. She wouldn't notice when she got home. Hopefully. Inuyasha sighed knowing he could never take anything away from his little girl.

"It won't clean itself, stupid place," he muttered to himself. He separated the boxes into three areas. Dishes and kitchen supplies stayed in the living room. Tamako's stuff went into the smaller bedroom while Inuyasha's stuff went to the bigger one. Hopefully his love life would come back. He chuckled at his own thought. Who was he kidding? For the past year he's lived for his daughter. They had been living at his parents place trying to remember what it was like to be alone. Apparently, though, his parents didn't agree with his methods of moving on.

"Being a single parents isn't that bad," his mom had said.

"You have to stand on your own two feet sometimes." Inuyaha scoffed of what his father had grumbled at him one morning. What did they know? His parents always had each other and money. Sure he still worked for his dads company, but his dad applied the same theory there. Inuyasha was working from the bottom up.

The dust kicked up into his nose as he swept Tamako's room. The bottom was no place for his little girl. She was four and a half now and treated like a princess. Tamako was his parent's first grandchild. They were so excited to have her that they gave Inuyasha a raise and promotion to the head of his district. His wife, Kikyo, was so happy at the time she treated him to his favorite dinner, ramen, for a week.

'Kikyo,' he growled to himself as he finished setting out the toys in Tamako's brightly lit room. They had been so happy. One minute planning the second child and the next they were in court. Inuyasha wished he could blame someone, but he couldn't. After a year he knew it wasn't from the accident but from her own fears. Kikyo hated danger. Their most active nights were his human nights. At first he thought it was accidental planning, but looking back he knew that wasn't the case.

He crashed onto the couch he has just beaten the dust out of. His ears twitching with every item he listed off in his mind. 'Tamako's room-done. Kitchen-done. Living room- need to plug in phone, T.V. and set up bookshelf. My room- beds done at least.' He glared over at the clock. It was three O'clock. Though the rooms were small and dusty the building was close to the school. Only a 15 minute walk. Inuyasha shut his eyes. He could afford some sleep.

She couldn't believe how rude they were. It was her big night and she got stuck with bus duty. Kagome gave a smile to one of her students as he walked off with his mom. 'One down, two more to go,' she thought as she glances down the walkway at the last two students who need to be picked up.

Kagome loved the kids at school, but the teachers were another story. She was the youngest teacher as her 'wiser' elders liked to point out, frequently. They thought she still had to prove herself as a teacher. Kagome didn't understand though. She had the degree; it hung in her living room. Wasn't she proving herself by being walking distant from the private school?

"Higurashi-sensei," she broke out of her thoughts to come face to face with one of the reasons she didn't want to quit. "I just wanted to thank you for your wonderful job." The last little boy stood anxiously next to his mother.

"Mommy, we got a new story. I want to read it to you," said the boy, Shippou, a fox demon that was more into tricks than reading before Kagome came to teach at Kenkyuuki elementary school. The mother giggled as she placed a batch of cookies into Kagomes hands.

"Like I said, thank you," the mother whispered before ushering her son down the street and out of sight. She smiled and waved as they walked away. When they went over the hill leading away from the school Kagome stretched her cookies filled hands over her head. Finally her day was done. She turned towards the school, ready to pack up the papers she needed to grade, when she saw a small figure still standing at the end of the walkway. She had almost forgotten about the last child. Kagome turned straight back around and walked towards the girl. The girl was a Kindergartener, but she was one of the few hanyous at the private demon school. She was also new, kind of like Kagome. Kagome heard she was shy and no one had seen her father or mother.

'Well whoever they are, their late,' she thought as she finally reached the small child. Kagome kneeled down to the girl's level.

"Would you like a cookie?" Kagome said softly, noticing the girl's large black ears. The small girl turned around quickly. Her eyes filled with fear as she took a step back.

"Don't worry. They're safe, here." Kagome took a bite, showing the girl there was nothing to worry about. The girl took a cookie, sniffed it, and then took a small bite. Finally satisfied that it was safe she ate it in one gulp. Her golden eyes brightened when she noticed Kagome didn't take away the cookies. She reached for another one.

"Who's coming to pick you up?" Kagome asked

"My daddy."

"Did he say he was going to be late from work?"

"Daddy didn't work today."

"Well maybe we can call him at home."

"I don't know our number." Kagome smiled at the way he girl lowered her ears and pouted her lips in shame.

"That's ok honey," said Kagome while standing up, "Your daddy should have given the number to us." She offered her hand to the girl. The girl only hesitated a second before taking Kagomes hand. They walked into the school heading towards the principal's office. That's when she started talking.

"Daddy always shows up on time. But we just got an a-part-a-ment. Daddy says it's like a fake house. Our house was really big but a witch took it from Daddy." Kagome nodded and smiled as the girl described the witch. Inside she was shocked at how many words this small girl could fit in one sentence.

As they reached the main office Kagome realized that she didn't even know the child name. "Honey," Kagome said quietly. The girl stopped talking and looked up to her. "What's your name?"

"Himes Tamako. Daddy said since my name means royalty I should be treated like a princess. But I told him princesses are stronger than he thinks." Tamako continued about her favorite princess even though Kagome didn't hear. A Himes, in this school. The Himes family was the most powerful family in that province of Japan. They were a banking company that provided for almost every small business and large business. They even dabbled a bit in making new technology. The Himes had been bragging for the past month of a new device that would help police officers fight criminal demons. Officers now just made sure that every team was made up of a demon and a human when they went on patrols. To make this they hired some of the brightest scientist from Tokyo, and they didn't have to cut back on any of their expensive. Or so was the rumor.

'Maybe they had to fire her tutor then,' Kagome thought. 'Or maybe the poor teacher just quit.' She looked down at the girl as she did a lively impression of her favorite princess, Jasmine. Kagome finally found her information card. With a quick scan over it she noticed the information she wanted was missing.

"Uh-oh, boo-boo," said Tamako as Kagome hit her head, repeatedly, against the filing cabinet. She smiled at the child. As frustrated as she was with her idiotic parent, Tamako was too cute to be angry in her presences.

"It's not a big boo-boo."

"I'll kiss it better," said Tamako as she raised her hand sup in the air. Kagome kneeled down to place her head in Tamakos small hands. She placed a loud kiss on Kagomes forehead.

"All better. Can we go play outside again, please, sensei?" She grabbed Kagomes hands and bounced on the balls of her feet waiting for an answer. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She looked like a puppy given the best treat in the world. "Yes, yes go ahead I'll be there in a minute."

Tamako squealed in delight and started to skip down the hall to the main entrance of the school. Kagome stood up with a smile on her face and put away the card with care. She couldn't imagine working anywhere else. The children were precious and there was never a dull moment around them.

Kagome started her way after Tamako when she heard the door open and an anxious voice scream, "Where is she?" Tamako stopped in her tracks to turn to Kagome with a huge smile on her face. Kagome returned the look with one of fear.

'Who would be entering the school now? The parents are supposed to wait outside, and all the teachers are teaching their night classes now.' Kagome pushed Tamako behind her and cautiously walked towards the door. There stood a man that looked much like Tamako except for the coloring. 'It must be her brother.'

"You can't see me," Tamako giggled out from behind Kagomes legs. The man scowled at her before scooping Tamako up in his arms.

"What did I tell you about strangers?" He growled towards her while moving towards the door. Kagome stood in shock. This man just took his sister and walked away. Not even a thanks or sorry I was late, just a deep scowl.

"Excuse me," Kagome said following the pair.

"What?" Spat out Inuyasha. "Who are you? Why did you have my daughter? It says in that stupid rule books that students will be outside…."

"Unless there is no supervisor outside to watch them."Kagome finished for him. "I am a teacher here, Higurashi, Kagome and if you don't mind I would like to know who YOU are before you take one of my students away with even as much as a thank you for watching her."

"Listen you..you.." He placed Tamako on the ground and covered her ears. "You bitch, if you think I give a damn about saying thanks for taking MY daughter away then."

"I was doing my job to make sure she wasn't taken away."

"You're a human what could you do if something came?"

"Not all threats are demons, sir," Kagome grinded out. What was wrong with this guy? She was being chewed out just for trying to keep her job. Inuyasha huffed and picked up his daughter again.

"If I were you I would start looking for a new teaching gig." Kagome started at his back as he walked away. 'well if I'm going to get fired anyway,' she thought.

"Maybe you should put your priorities straight." She said in a calm speaking voice knowing fully well that the demon heard her by the way his back straighten. Kagome started heading back to her classroom when she heard "What about your patience?" Being shouted at her followed by a giggle that sounded like "Bye-bye sensei."


	3. Too Close

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any character from the series. Though we all may wish it he and all characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 3: Too Close

"Daddy I like her," Tamako said. She had been saying that for a week now. They were walking home, Inuyasha with his wide strides with Tamako skipping beside him. This was their first walk home together

Inuyasha sighed and squeezed her hand gently. "I know you do honey."

"Do you like her, daddy?"

"She's a nice girl," he said. He didn't know whether to hate the teacher or love her. His lateness had occurred because of the start of his job. Inuyasha was suppose to get off every day at three so he could take the train back out to the suburbs and pick up Tamako to send her to night school to learn English. It was the perfect plan but it never seemed to work. When he walked in on the first day it seemed like everyone had forgotten how to work properly. He blamed Miroku for this. Inuyasha had to re-train everyone which took till seven o'clock. By the time he got Tamako and then gotten to the other school, her would be teacher had denied her access because she was late.

"Your daughter would be too far behind," the teacher told them not letting them in the room. Inuyasha seethed ready to kill the teacher. "I would suggest a private tutor." With those words the teacher went back to her class though did not miss the sound of the doors of the school being ripped off the building.

The next day he sent Miroku since Inuyasha had to attend a meeting when school let out. When he did not see his daughter waiting for him in his office after the meeting Inuyasha called Miroku's cell

"Where is she?" He yelled over his office phone while looking down from his top window to see if they were walking down the street.

"My, my Inuyasha. Did we meet someone and is waiting for them to come and play with you?"

"Yes, you freak my daughter."

"Oh," he exclaimed with a smile. "Well she refused to go to the office without stopping by the park first." Inuyasha interpreted that to 'chicks dig small children.'

"Look I don't care who you're trying to impress at this moment if you are not here in the next 20 minutes I am firing you." Miroku took a breath but was interrupted. "I don't even care how valuable you are. Get here NOW!" Inuyasha hung up breathing heavily. Then cursed when he realized he broke his office phone.

Finally he realized this is what Tamako had grandparents for, to take care of her. When his new phone came he called his mother and begged with her to pick up her _only_ grandchild after school so she could spoil her. His mom agreed except for Fridays where she meets with her book club.

Friday, three o'clock came and went. When he got off the train at 9 o'clock that night, he was struck with a sudden urge to hit himself when he remembered that it was Friday. 'Tamako!' He thought running as fast as he could to the school, quickly picking her up and taking her home. Though he moved quickly he noticed one thing. Kagome was sitting next to her, smiling.

After feeding his daughter he asked about the teacher. Tamako's face light up. "She spent every day after school with me. We would play tag and hide and seek and she lets me talk. She told me all about her family and how she became a teacher. The greatest part was," Tamako said finally taking a breath. "She stayed just for me all week." Inuyasha was baffled and wanted to get to the end of it. So he took Saturday off, even though they only had a half day, to pick up Tamako and talk to Kagome. Too bad she wasn't there.

"…and during recess this big fourth grader pulled on my ears, and he did all week, but Higurashi-sensei was out and she put him in the corner for the rest of recess. Then she kissed my ears all better and gave me this sticker. Look!" Tamako puffed out her chest proudly, almost as if it was a medal of honor.

"You shouldn't have let the kid pick on you all week," Inuyasha pointed out. Tamako looked down sadly.

"I don't want to be trouble," He stopped dead in his tracks. Kneeling he lifted her head. Tamakos eyes were filled with fear and sadness. This great school that taught equality towards youkai and human alike lied to his little girl. Here is an example that their children should learn off of, instead they did as their parents did for so many years.

"Never, EVER, think you are trouble. You are a blessing to all. Understand?"

"Hai, Daddy." Inuyasha nodded before rising and continuing their walk home. Though as suddenly as they had started a familiar sent hit both their noses.

"Higurashi-sensei."

He was an element youkai, probably fire with his flaming red hair. Or maybe it was his reckless attitude that gave it away.

"Come on baby, you know you want to ride this thing," he patted the back of his bike while leering at Kagome. She sighed

"No thanks," she muttered as she kept on walking. She knew she should have stayed later. Nothing good comes from leaving work early.

"What do you mean 'No thanks.'?" The youkai shouted after her. Kagome sighed again and rubbed her temple, but kept a steady pace.

'You especially don't leave early on the last day.' She thought. The kids were rowdier than usual and to top it off she had a date. A forced date, but a date none the less.

"Hey, bitch, I'm talking to you." She heard his footfalls behind her but paid them no heed. He couldn't do anything to her. By decree of law no weapons, natural or unnatural, could be used unless in danger. Of course children didn't understand that. If they felt threatened they would use self defense, which for youkai was more dangerous. Tamako, somehow, knew better. She never used her claws against other students, no matter how much they picked on her. It scared Kagome sometimes. What if the kids killed her because she wouldn't fight back? Kagome stopped, thinking of all the different ways Tamako could get hurt.

"That's right. Finally listening to me," the youkai sneered as he grabbed her shirt from behind.

"Please let go of me," she stated out calmly.

"hmmmmm, no thanks babe," he mocked as he pushed up against the support beam of the bridge they were under. His touched burned her skin.

"Please, this hurts."

"Think I give a damn," the youkai licked a trail of fire down her throat. Kagome struggled against his grip. He tightened it and gave her a wicked grin.

"You're getting some type of ride today, don't you worry," He laughed out. He stuck a knee in between her legs.

"No stop touching me," she cried as his burning hands melted away her shirt. She screwed her eyes shut feeling the fire intensity grow near her body.

"Let her go," a gruff voice said as the heat disappeared. Something small wrapped around her middle. Kagome slowly opened her eyes as sounds of pain filled her ears.

There was Tamako hugging her firmly around the middle, while Inuyasha stood in front of her with an unconscious fire youkai in his hands. Inuyasha dropped him to the ground as he turned towards Kagome.

"Keh, pussy."

"What's a …?" Tamako started to ask but was cut short by Kagome's hands covering her mouth.

"You don't need to know that," she said as she lowered her self to the ground, shaking slightly. She looked down at herself realizing that her shirt was wide open showing Inuyasha everything. She tried to cover up but was saved as Inuyasha handed her his jacket.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Its fine even we'll just check your burns when we get back to our place."

"What?" Kagome asked startled. "No, it's alright I'm almost home." She didn't need this man to think she was weak. She would surly get fired that way. Even if he didn't call about the beginning of the week, she tried her hardest to keep as little contact between herself and parents. There was always less damage done that way.

"Keh, yeah right. Even Tamako is a great doctor." Inuyasha said while picking her up and starting to move forward.

"Yeah! All my dollies were fixed by me. And daddies boo-boo's. One time he had this BIG fight with Uncle Fluffy…" Inuyasha groaned and Kagome remembered where she was. How could she let this man pick her up without any complaints? Here she was a grown woman and after a little fright this man was trying to take care of her like a child. Hanyous tried to avoid humans, yet his daughter was a barrel of laughter and he was..well… 'let's just say I wouldn't want to complain too loudly for him to put me down,' she thought to herself as she buried herself a little deeper into his strong arms.

"Look, sensei. That's our floor. I can jump to our window. Do you wanna see?" Tamako asked while walking backwards. She was beaming up at Kagome until she didn't respond.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. He looked down into her face which had paled. Her eyes were wide with shock. Then Kagome pointed to the window underneath the one Tamako had pointed to.

"That's my apartment."

AN: Sorry this update is so late. I wanted to save it and re read it. Which I did but then I got caught up in school work and just didn't find time to post it. SORRY! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up faster.


End file.
